endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Ripierré
Jacqueline 'Jackie' Ripierré is a former Shinigami and former shifter Alpha, until she was kidnapped and experiemented on by Maria and Meru during project Castor, and now an unofficial leader of the G2's. Jackie suffers from mild psychopathy and now due to the experiments multiple personality disorder, but due to the dulling affect of psychopathy, her three different personalities are all pretty much equal across the board only differing slightly from one another in praticality. Character History Jackie was a young Shinigami in the 11th division, she showed great potential and lots of promise to move on up in the ranks. Although for all her potential she was passed over for members of the Yagami clan, she worked under Captain Shinji and even though her strength an potential at the time was greater than that of his son, the young Shin Yagami, she was forced to remain fifth seat, behind the Yagami triplets. After mastering Shikai and then being passed over for Vice-captain of the 10th division that was the final straw. Jackie absconded from the Gotei 13 and went to settle on earth. Down on Earth, Jackie managed to master her Shikai as well as learn Bankai, forming a Shifter Clan of blade users, using her shinigami knowledge to train them all and thier various abilities to hide them from the Gotei. In her clan there were mainly Tsukogami type Fullbringers as well as a couple of rogue Quincy. Eventually she found herself trapped in a battle between the Arrancar Maria Volantis and the Shinigami Captain Meru Majin. She may have been able to hold one of them off by herself for a small amount of time, but the combined strength of two High level fighters with noble blood was too much, causing her entire clan to be slaughtered and some of them sealed by Meru or eaten by Maria and she herself captured and experiemented on. Meru used his Majin Kidos to isolate the soul essence of some of the fullbringers in her clan as well as miscellaneous hollows harvested from Hueco Mundo to implant inside Jackie turning her into a tri-way hybrid. Unfortunately for all those involved in Project Castor a pure soul was needed to allow the binding process to go smoothly. Jackie although not a perfect hybrid catergorised mainly for her lack of a Banrei transformation is still the mosy successful none Noble hybrid and as such is the unofficial leader of the G2's. Powers and Abilities Jackie is naturally and first and foremost a Shinigami, although due to the experiments done to her during project Castor she possesses the reiatsu and reiryoku of both Hollow and Human in addition to her natural Shinigami. Shinigami Abilities/Zanpaktou Jackie is a captain level Shinigami with access to Shikai and Bankai, a adequete to high level mastery over kido and a great aptitude to Zanjutsu. Jackie is one of the few Shinigami's to possess a mist based Zanpaktou, meaning she has links to both water and air type Zanpaktou elements. Jackie's Zanpaktou is Kiritsume, it's release phrase is 'Rip'. Kiritsume turns into a shorter stubbier dagger, that looks worn and blunt, even if it doesn't cut you, when it touches you or even your sword you get the pain and feeling of being cut. Mist starts to come from the blade, obscuring its shape and length, even after Kiritsume misses a strike, the arching mist cuts anything it comes into contact with as if a storm of a million paper cuts, that is apart from Jackie herself. Bankai... Murderous Night Kiritsume Jackies Bankai produces a second dagger, made entirely of mist that she can dispell and manifest anywhere as well a remotely control. The amount of mist being created is doubled and it's offensive and defensive properties are increased. By turning the second dagger into mist, Jackie can hold, throw and control a ball of razor mist and direct it towards any target, the second dagger can also increase it shape and size when solidified depending on how much Mist Jackie wishes to condense, the downside is that only one extra dagger can be manifested at once, although there is no limit to the breath of the mist that is summoned. Hollow Abilities When Jackie is in her hollow mindset, she grows long cracked razor sharp claws, as well as an aura of razor mist that starts at her fingertips and eventually rolls around her entire body. Her mask if she choses to summon one, looks like a black Venetian mask, with a malicious smile. Human Abilities Jackie falls short when it comes to using her human abilities due to her in ability to form intense or deep feelings of attachment to anything. So she has no direct medium for her human ability, her reiatsu is large enough however, that if she concentrates on anything for long enough, she is able to telekinetically cut it from a distance. Category:Hybrid Category:Water Category:Air Category:Mist